


home for christmas

by chai_lattes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, IT'S A CHRISTMAS FLUFFY AU BITCHES, M/M, PLUS STARKLING SNOWBALL FIGHTS, SO MUCH FLUFF, its like stark family reunions PLUS throbb PLUS telling the family they're dating PLUS christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_lattes/pseuds/chai_lattes
Summary: It's not Theon's first Christmas at the Stark household, but it's his first Christmas as Robb's boyfriend.UPDATE: this is complete! Ao3 is being wonky and not letting me mark if complete but yea this is finished!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> *me, emerging from my pile of essays and finals to post for the first time in years* MWAHWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE CHRISTMAS AUS

“There’s still the option of getting out at a different stop and never showing up?”

“That’s why you have the window seat. You’re not getting past me.”

Theon huffed and pressed his cheek against the cold glass of the train window, watching his breath fog up the window, concealing the idyllic snow covered fields and forests that flew outside the train as the two boys headed north.

“I could use the emergency exit window.” Theon said again after a long pause, Robb sighed exasperatedly, but not without a hint of affection.

“I don’t get what the big fuss is, you practically live at my house anyways, you have since we were children. This isn’t your first Stark Christmas, you know exactly what you’re in for.” Robb said, in that infuriatingly matter-of-fact way of his. “I fail to see how this is any different.”

“Oh you know how this is different.” Theon whispered, careful not to disturb the unpleasant looking old women in front of them. “I’m going to have to get a shovel talk from your parents, your siblings, Benjen and Lyanna, not to mention probably Ygritte and Margaery, too.”

“Don’t forget the Reeds!”

“I don’t need your attitude, Stark.”

“And I don’t need your negativity, Greyjoy.” Robb smirked back at him and leaned a head against Theon’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow and fixing Theon with those tragically irresistible blue eyes.

“Don’t give me that look, Robb.” Theon sulked, turning back to the window and shrugging Robb off, but his boyfriend was undeterred, who threw an arm around Theon’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You’ll be just fine, Theon.” Robb grinned. “They know you, you’re practically a member of the family-”

“That just sounds creepy, we aren’t Lannisters, here.”

“And they already know all there is to know about you, so you’ll be spared the interrogation. Besides,” Robb lowered his voice and looked aside, blushing. “I really, really want you to come. It’s important to me.”

Theon rolled his eyes, but took Robb’s hand anyways.

“I guess it’s better than staying at school.” Theon agreed begrudgingly and pulled his scarf up to hide the blush that crept across his face, the one that only Robb seemed to bring out. Robb beamed and squeezed Theon’s hand.

The train was cold, and Theon was suddenly thankful for Robb’s warm, constant weight pressing against him when his boyfriend fell asleep. The lights towns flew by his window, the snow piling up until he knew that they were really in the North now. He recognized this route from countless trips home and back to school with Robb over the years, ever since his first train ride to Winterfell with Ned Stark, when he stayed with the Starks until they’d found a foster home for him.  
Home. Shit. Maybe Robb was right, maybe he was overreacting. Maybe they’d all suspected that they’d gotten together for a long time. Jon definitely did, since he’d been their third wheel for years. And Robb might have told Sansa already, since she was the other Gay Stark.

Theon looked down at the gently slumbering Robb under his arm. His cheeks were red from being bundled up on the chilly train, and his red curls were tossed over his face. Theon was pretty sure he’d have an indent on his cheek from the buttons on Theon’s coat when he woke up.

He took a deep steadying breath. He could do this, it would be fine. It would be like every Christmas he spent with the Starks. They’d have snowball fights with Rickon and Arya (and get their asses kicked), Sansa would bake cookies, they’d go see Star Wars with Jon. But it would be even better, because this time, he could kiss Robb under the mistletoe, and they could go ice skating and hold hands and cuddle up next to the fire.

But then he thought of Ned Stark’s glare and Catelyn Stark’s lips pursed disapprovingly and his blood ran colder than the northern winter.  
In a surprisingly bold move, Theon pulled on his coat and tied his scarf around his neck and was ready to grab his bags to bolt when the voice over the intercom announced that we’ll be pulling into Winterfell in about five minutes, please gather your belongings, doors will be opening on both sides.

Shit.

Robb stirred and muttered something sleepily about putting his boots on. Theon sighed and dutifully shook his boyfriend awake.

“We’re here.” He said grimly, which caused Robb’s grin to split into bubbling laughter.

“Come on, Theon.” Robb said, standing up and pulling his gray beanie back over his unruly hair. “Jon’s waiting for us at the station.”

“Goody.” Theon snarked back, but he was well aware by now that his attitude could never dent Robb’s unyielding good mood, particularly when his family was involved. With considerable effort, they managed to get both of their suitcases off the rack and made it to the front of the train right as they pulled up to the station.

Robb was veritably bouncing with excitement as they lowered the stairs, and bounded across the platform (leaving Theon to carry his suitcase) to tackle Jon in a hug that knocked his brother into a snowbank.

“Dude, I cannot believe you got to come back a week early!” Robb whined. “How the hell did you manage that?”

Jon shrugged and muttered something about his finals. Theon caught up with both of them and passed Robb his suitcase, greeting him with a curt nod.

Robb and Jon continued chatting (Robb was chatting, as usual talking enough for him and his brother), and Theon turned to the parking lot, intent on getting in the warm car, but before he could, Robb caught his wrist and pulled him to his side, facing Jon.

Shit.

“Robb,” Theon whispered through gritted teeth. “Please don’t tell me you’re doing what I think you’re doing.”

“Jon, we have something to tell you.” Robb blurted. Jon simply raised an eyebrow, which Robb took as an invitation to continue. “Theon and I are dating.”

“I thought you were going to say pregnant.” Was Jon’s only response, and Theon could’ve kissed him, but the thought made him immediately want to wash out his mouth with laundry detergent.

So instead he settled for another curt nod until Jon turned and gestured for them to follow him to the car.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Robb whispered, entwining his fingers with Theon’s.

Theon, looking around to make sure Jon wasn’t looking, tipped up Robb’s chin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“One down.” Theon said when they’d broken the kiss. “Six to go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more tooth rotting fluff!!!!!

The Starks’ house was bedecked in multicolored christmas lights that made the snow glitter. The younger Starks must’ve made snowmen Theon could recognize Rickon’s handiwork in the disfigured, two headed snowmen. 

“Is that snowman giving the other a lobotomy?” Robb asked, Jon nodded grimly.

“Rickon’s gotten really into Calvin and Hobbes recently.”

“Of course.” Robb snorted, grabbing his suitcase and Theon’s hand. “You need any help, Theon?”

“You two are gross.” Jon rolled his eyes. “But what else is new?”

Theon scowled at him, but Robb beamed and pulled Theon in by the scarf to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“This is payback for dealing with you and Ygritte.” Robb said smugly, wrapping his arms around a grumpy Theon.

“You guys were insufferable  _ before _ you started dating. When was that, by the way? Does dad know?”

“Ah,” Robb said, getting nervous for the first time since they left their dorm. “No. Not yet. I haven’t told anyone, we haven’t. But we’re going to get around to it.”

“Well, either make it before or after the family dinner, because if you drop that bomb in front of everyone then, I don’t think we’ll ever hear the end of it.” Jon snorted.

“But just imagine the drama!” Theon suggested. “I think Catelyn would throw a wine bottle at my head.”

“Theon-” Robb whined, but Jon just snickered. It was probably true, they’d have to handle telling Catelyn...delicately. After all, Robb was her precious firstborn, and Theon was a bad influence. 

“It’ll be fine, Greyjoy.” Jon said, awkwardly trying to comfort Theon at Robb’s request.

“Sure.” Theon said, awkwardly trying to smile at Jon to make Robb happy that his two  _ best friends _ were getting along.

The light in the front hallway flickered on and Theon quickly extracted himself from Robb’s hug as the front door opened, sending a shaft of warm yellow light down the path.

“Is that Robb?” Catelyn Stark’s voice called out from the door.

“Mom!” Robb practically squealed, dropping his suitcase once again to throw his arms around his mother.

“You two make a great couple: Mama’s boy and Daddy issues.” Jon muttered.

“Shut the fuck up, Snow.” Theon said through a fake smile as the door opened again and Ned Stark waved at the two of them. Robb came bounding back over to them and was about to kiss Theon when he stepped back and looked pointedly at the Stark parents.

“Not sure if this is how you want to come out to them.” Theon whispered, stealthily reaching out to straighten Robb’s scarf. “But we’ll tell them, I promise.”

Robb nodded, only slightly put out, but he turned his smile back on and rolled both of their suitcases up to the house.

“Theon,” Ned nodded at him. “How are classes going?”

“Well, thank you.” Theon smiled but his heart was pounding, convinced that any second Robb would drop the bomb, or otherwise slip up and reveal that they were dating. Or worse: they’d just find out anyways.

“We’re happy you could join us this year,” Catelyn said in a way that said she was resigned to the fact that he came every year and she could never get rid of him. “I’m sure Rickon will be so happy to see you.”

“Speaking of Rickon,” Robb interjectected. “Where is everyone?”

“Downstairs, watching the Grinch.” Catelyn said, opening the door wider to let the boys in. “Here, let me grab your coats.”

The warmth of the house was just was Theon needed after the freezing train and Jon’s car, which had the AC turned on, for some godforsaken reason. He kicked off his boots to the mat in the corner, just like he did every time. The smell of gingerbread wafted through the air and they barely took their coats off before the sound of barking and claws skidding on the floor greeted them as the pack of dogs ran into the hallway.

“He could smell me when I came home!” Robb laughed and dropped to the floor to tackle Grey Wind, who’d grown to be about the size of a small horse by now. “Hi buddy! Hey! I missed you, too!”

Theon would never admit it to Robb’s face, but his favorite of the Starks’ dogs was absolutely Lady. Sure enough, Sansa’s dog came padding up to him gently, and delicately sniffed him.

“Hey girl.” Theon smiled and crouched to scratch behind Lady’s ears. “I brought you treats from the Riverlands, I’ll give them to you when I unpack.”

“Jeez, Theon. You’re never that nice to me.” Robb joked, coming up behind him to place a hand on the back of his neck. “Come on, let’s bring our bags up, then we’ll go find everyone else.”

“Do you think Cat will make me take the guest room?” He asked, giving Lady one last scratch before following Robb through the house.

“I mean, have you ever used it?” Robb snatched a cookie off the table as they passed through the kitchen. “She’s definitely giving up. And besides, she’s probably making Margaery and Ygritte sleep in there already.”

“Oh then maybe we shouldn’t tell her, so I get secret boyfriend privileges.” Theon smirked, pushing Robb against the wall for a kiss once they’d made it up the stairs.

“Well if you aren’t exactly being secretive like this, are you?” Robb asked once Theon had broken the kiss. 

“Sue me.” Theon smirked and pushed off the wall. 

Robb’s room was unchanged since the last time Theon had been here. (Which was also the last time Robb had been here. It seemed like everywhere Robb went, Theon was sure to follow, and vice versa.) Every available surface was piled high with books and various articles of sports equipment. The same pictures hung on his wall, minus the few that were currently in their dorm room in the Riverlands, pictures of his siblings, Theon, Loras and Renly, Jeyne. There was a big group picture from prom, when they’d been each other’s because “they didn’t have anyone else to go with”, but once they’d started dating, Robb had admitted to him that he hadn’t actually asked anyone else, and Theon did the same.

Robb dumped his duffel bag in the corner and flopped down on his bed, sighing contentedly. 

“We should go downstairs,” Theon nudged him. “Or we’ll miss the Grinch.”

“We’ve been travelling all day, babe.” The redhead grabbed Theon’s arm and pulled him down to the bed beside him. “Can we just rest for a while?”

Theon fought a smile and ruffled Robb’s hair. Robb tucked his head into Theon’s neck and wrapped his arms around his waist, and for the first time since Robb had invited him to Christmas, Theon relaxed. Lying on his back like this, he could see the fading glow of the plastic stars stuck to Robb’s ceiling. Including the ones Theon arranged to spell  _ dick _ . 

It was nice to be home.

“Robb?”

So much for relaxed. The sudden voice from the hallway and the light spilling into the room caused Theon to jump out of Robb’s embrace, which proved to be difficult because that boy cuddled like a boa constrictor.

“Well shit,” A second female voice replied. “Looks like I owe you $10.”

Sansa was leaning against the door frame, illuminated by the hallway light. Behind her, Margaery was resting her chin on Sansa’s shoulder, and was probably on her tip toes. As usual, Sansa’s girlfriend was smirking.

“Hey Sans!” Robb said groggily, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. “I thought everyone was downstairs?”

“We  _ were _ , but we came upstairs to grab more pillows - Rickon and Ygritte are building a fort. No Jon Allowed.”

“Well, we  _ did _ sneak up here for something else, but it looks like you two had the same idea.” Margaery winked. Robb turned bright red. 

“I was  _ sleeping _ !” He said defensively, and Theon snorted. He’d always like Margaery, and aside from Robb, Sansa was his favorite Stark.

“And I thought my university applications would be the biggest topic of conversation at dinner.” Sansa said, shaking her head in disbelief. “Would’ve thought you would’ve had the sense to tell mom and dad  _ before _ Christmas. You know, technology is a marvelous thing.”

“I just...wanted to do this in person.” Robb said. “This is important to me.”

“What he means is he wants to see everyone’s faces in person when he tells them. Theon rolled his eyes. “He lives for the drama.”

“Please, Theon.” Sansa grinned. “We all know if it was up to you you’d never tell. Which reminds me, how long have you guys been together, anyways?”

“Few months.” Theon said evasively, but Sansa caught on right away.

“How many months?” She asked again.

“Four.”

Sansa’s face lit up, like a lightbulb went off in her brain.

“That’s why you were so jumpy when we came to visit!”

“Shut up.” Theon flushed.

“That is so  _ cute _ !” Margaery squealed. “You’ll have to tell me how you guys got together-wait, no you’ll have to tell that story at Christmas dinner so I’ll wait, save the surprise. And four months! I think that means Loras wins. Sansa bet you’d get together over Christmas,  _ I  _ thought you’d circle around a bit more. Jon bet that you’d been together since you were 13 and hadn’t told anybody.”

“Flattering.” Theon said, deadpan. But he was slightly relieved that at least a few people knew already. This was going easier than he thought. “Anyone else know?”

“Uh,” Margaery thought for a minute. “Me and Sans. Jon, Ygritte, Sam. Loras and Renly. Dany maybe? Jeyne. That’s it.”

“So,” He said, “No hope of Cat and Ned already knowing and letting it go?”

Sansa laughed.

“You’re going to have to tell mum eventually, Theon.” Robb muttered, pushing himself off the bed. “Were you all really placing bets?”

The girls nodded.

“Even Renly?” They nodded again, Robb shook his head in disbelief. “I expected better of him.”

“Of  _ Renly _ ?” Margaery asked incredulously. “That’s your first mistake. Come on Sans, we’ll leave them to it.”

Margaery grabbed Sansa’s hand and threw a wink over her shoulder.

“Hey come off it, Marge!”” Theon shouted. “We’re coming!”

“What kind of brothers do you think we are?” Robb complained, pulling Theon to his feet and following the girls out the door. “Er, brother and- and?”

“Ah shut up.” Sansa smirked. “We all know you and Theon are practically married already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!! I havent written in so long, I'm falling back in love with these dorks. as usual, leave a comment, tell me what you liked, tell me what you want to see. and say hi on tumblr! jons.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes:  
> STARK SQUAD  
> krampus  
> sneaking off to make out  
> the noted absence of Gendry  
> for some reason i have a very clear vision of the stark basement  
> and a very obvious reference to my favorite fic of all time (to love a stark by youbuggme)

They weren’t watching the Grinch in the basement.

“What the fresh hell is this?” Theon asked.

“It’s Krampus!” Arya and Ygritte yelled as Bran and Rickon called out  _ Theon! _

“Well good to see you too.” Robb gasped in mock offense as the the youngest Stark came tearing around the sofa and threw himself at Theon, while Bran looked up from his wheelchair to give Theon a bright smile and friendly wave.

“Sorry Robb,” Rickon shrugged matter of factly. “But Theon builds the best snow forts.”

“You heard it here, Stark.” Theon smirked, setting Rickon down on the couch. “How about tomorrow morning, bright and early, we go out and have an epic snowball fight?”

“Boys vs girls?” Rickon asked.

“Rickon, darling, you’re a victim of the patriarchy trying to view men and women as polar opposites when really the gender binary doesn’t exist.” Margaery said sweetly. “But you are young, and you will learn. So yes, boys vs. girls and we’ll kick your asses anyways.”

“You better watch out, Jon Snow.” Ygritte piped up through a mouth full of popcorn. She was sprawled against most of the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn with Arya. Jon was on the other side of her, practically squished into the corner, Ygritte’s legs thrown over his lap, wearing his usual glum expression, but the particular shade of glum that meant he was actually happy. “You’ll be a dead man come morning.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Jon said, smiling a tiny smile. Arya looked over at them with a disgusted stare and rolled her eyes at Theon.

“I don’t get why everyone has to bring home their girlfriends for Christmas.” She complained. “They have their own houses. At least Robb didn’t come home with a new uni  _ girlfriend _ .”

Oh shit. Theon realized, his heart dropping into his stomach. Arya didn’t know. Probably didn’t even suspect.

“Don’t listen to her.” Sansa rolled her eyes right back. “She’s just bitter that she didn’t get to spend Christmas with  _ Gendry _ .”

“Gendry?” Robb stopped staring transfixed at the Christmas horror film on the TV and snapped to attention. “You didn’t tell me about a  _ Gendry? _ ”

“There’s nothing to tell.” Arya sulked, grabbing for the remote to turn the volume up louder, but Robb was faster, and snatched it out of her grasp.

“So is this Gendry your boyfriend?” Robb asked.

“No.” Arya said at the same time Sansa said “yes”.

“No he’s  _ not _ my  _ boyfriend  _ Sansa, shut up!” Arya shouted and threw a pillow at Sansa’s head, which the redhead dodged, sending the pillow flying into Theon’s face.

“He might as well be!” Sansa taunted back. “He’s been hanging around for  _ months _ . Arya’s been  _ blushing _ ! And  _ texting! _ ”

“With emojis!” Bran added, much to Arya’s dismay. 

“He  _ should’ve _ been allowed to come.” She grumbled, crossing her arms. “Fucking blows that he has to go to Lannister Christmas.”

“He’s a  _ Lannister _ ?” Robb wailed in despair. “I thought the  _ don’t date Lannisters  _ rule was pretty much uncontested since he-who-shall-not-be-named!”

“He’s a  _ Baratheon _ .” Arya spat defiantly. “Uncle Robert’s bastard.”

Jon cleared his throat.

“Sorry. Cersei’s stepson. Myrcella’s half brother. Whatever you want to call it.” She huffed. “Just  _ sucks _ that he has to spend Christmas with his dad this year. And the rest of the Lannisters.”

“Well, at least Renly will be there.” Margaery supplied. “And Lor. They’ll be sure to torment the blonde monsters.”

“So  _ neither _ of you are home this year?” Arya asked. “What about Willas? Garlan? Did you just abandon your parents?”

“Mum and dad are on vacation in Volantis. Grandmother is on a booze cruise.” Margaery shrugged, reaching over Arya’s shoulder to grab popcorn. “Willas and Garlan are both with their own families.”

“Maybe you can spend New Years with Gendry.” Sansa suggested.

“I just don’t want to be surrounded by  _ couples _ all holiday.” Arya sighed, blowing a strand of her short hair out of her face. 

Robb shot Theon a quick glance, raising his eyebrows and stifling a laugh. Jon caught on to their interaction and glared at them, as if to say “you assholes can’t hide it forever.”

“Hey Theon.” Robb said, voice suspiciously high pitched. “We should grab some more popcorn.”

“We already have a full bowl-” Bran said.

“Well we’ll need more if we’re gonna keep watching this garbage movie.” Theon interrupted, pointing at the screen. “Wait, is that Ben Wyatt?”

“Yeah, so. We’ll be back in a second.” Robb squeaked, grabbing Theon’s arm and dragging him up the stairs. 

The basement stairs emerged in an empty hallway, and Theon could hear Ned and Catelyn talking in the distance, but the hallway was dark and quiet when the two boys sat with their backs facing the wall.

“It was easier with everyone who knew.” Robb groaned, resting his head against Theon’s shoulder. “Arya is going to  _ hate _ us.”

“I don’t think Arya could hate us.” Theon murmured, reaching out to hold Robb’s hand. “It’s probably different with her and Margaery and Sansa. She has to deal with them all the time. And Jon and Ygritte have been dating  _ forever _ .”

“But she loves Ygritte-”

“You’re her brother. She wants you to be happy.” Theon cut him off. “But come on. Would it really be Arya if she didn’t complain?”

Robb cracked a smile at that and pressed a kiss to the back of Theon’s hand.

“Gross,” Theon sneered in mock disgust, but pulled Robb in for a kiss, trailing soft kisses across his jaw and down his throat, causing Robb to stifle a whine and push him away. 

“Theon-” Robb gasped softly as Theon nipped at his neck. “Theon we really do have to get back down there.”

“Do we really?” Theon murmured against Robb’s throat, eliciting a shiver from the other boy. “I don’t see the rush, we can go back upstairs, to your room, and-”

“Theon  _ no _ .” Robb said firmly, pushing his boyfriend away. Theon fell back with a disappointed sigh and a pout he knew was killing Robb to resist. “I’m not running away. We’re going downstairs and telling everyone we’re dating.”

“But most of them already know.” Theon said, pulling his knees to his chest. “And the ones that don’t are tweens.”

“Arya’s 16, Bran is 13. And, well  _ yes  _ Rickon is just a kid but still, I want to tell them. It’s important to me.” Robb cast his eyes to the ground, the bright blue eyes flicking back up to Theon for half a second.

“Alright then. Let’s get on with it.” Theon grinned at Robb and pulled him to his feet. Robb took a moment to stare down the staircase with wide, unsure eyes, before he strengthened his resolve and started down the stairs, pulling Theon along with him.

“So are we just not gonna get more popcorn?” He asked. “Because, I’d kinda like more popcorn.”

“Everyone-” Robb started when they’d reached the basement, standing in front of the TV, obscuring the Christmas horror flick. Oh great, Theon thought, we’re doing it like this. “Theon and I are dating.”

Margaery, Sansa, and Jon pretended to look shocked, Ygritte whooped and demanded that the three of them pay up. Rickon was, as usual, unphased.

Arya’s jaw hung open in shock.

“Are you  _ kidding me _ ?” She asked, Robb grinned at her apologetically, but Theon could see in his eyes how scared he was. “You couldn’t have told me before?”

“Well, we wanted to do it in person-”

“I should’ve been the  _ first  _ to know, asshole! Seeing as I was the first one who didn’t mind you having Theon over all the time.” She huffed. 

“Well-”

“She has a point, Robb.” Theon shrugged. “Sorry, Arya. Robb just had to keep you all in suspense, drop the bomb on everyone. For the drama.”

“That’s bullshit,” Robb defended himself. “Theon was scared of how everyone would react.”

“I guess we could give you the shovel talk.” Bran said, without much conviction. “But you practically invented the Stark Shovel Talk. So you know what we’re going to say. Break his heart we’ll break your face. Set the dogs on you. All that.”

“No no, if you really wanted to scare me you’d just have to sit me down in a room with your mother.” Theon grimaced, causing Arya and Bran to snicker. Robb fixed him with a look that read  _ you’re going to have to tell her eventually _ .

“Robb, Theon,” The youngest Stark piped up after a thoughtful silence.

“Yeah?”

“Do I have to wear a tie to your wedding? I have a nice dinosaur t shirt I’d rather wear if that’s ok. And if I’m the ring bearer-”

“And  _ that’s _ enough of that.” Robb cut off his little brother by picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder, causing the Rickon to burst into laughter. “Come on, Rick. Let’s go see if mum needs any help in the kitchen.”

“I don’t  _ want _ to help mum.” Rickon complained as Robb carried him up the stairs. “I want to finish the movie.”

“You shouldn’t be watching R rated movies anyways. And I bet mum really needs our help, come on.” Robb turned around to mouth  _ I won’t tell her yet, don’t worry _ at Theon, a very unsubtle gesture that the entire room could translate.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Ygritte pounced on him.

“You smug bastard how could you not even give us a  _ hint _ !” Ygritte shouted (her default volume). “How long has it been? A month? A year?”

“Four months.” He admitted.

“Four months, you all owe me!” She pulled Theon into a bone crushing hug. “You just made me a rich woman, Greyjoy. Now tell me, Robb Stark. Top or b-”

“Ygritte don’t be gross.” Bran wrinkled his nose. “Spare us, please.”

Reluctantly, Ygritte let him go and Theon scurried back to his usual beanbag chair. Arya wordlessly passed him the bowl of popcorn and kept watching as evil Santa broke down a door.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this, Greyjoy. I expect you to tell me  _ everything _ . Margaery, too.” Ygritte smirked and Margaery nodded. “It’s the tax of the Dating-A-Stark Club.”

“You have a  _ club? _ ” Sansa asked in horror, looking up at her girlfriend. Margaery kissed the top of her forehead and smirked.

“Don’t worry about it, Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! so i think there will be one more chapter (where Cat and Ned find out DUN DUN DUUUN) and maybe an epilogue if I have time? I'm rushing to finish this before christmas! as usual, tell me what you liked, what you want to see, and come say hi on tumblr! jons.tumblr.com!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE. I FJNISHED THIS FIC AT 1:15 AM ON CHRISTMAS MORNING YES.

When Theon and Robb eventually fell asleep, wrapped in eachothers’ arms, the last thing Theon thought as he drifted off to sleep was that this time, maybe this time, he’d wake up peacefully in the Stark household.  
He usually woke up to Robb whacking him in the face with a pillow, or hearing Rickon run through the house screaming, or Arya and Sansa arguing over breakfast. But this morning, he was expecting to wake up to kisses from Robb, or something, just not Ygritte furiously hissing his name from the door.  
“What?” He muttered groggily, rubbing his eyes and trying to detangle himself from Robb’s arms. The younger boy was still sound asleep, drooling slightly on the pillow. So much for waking up to kisses.  
“Get up,” Ygritte hissed again, and this time he could see that Margaery was next to her, both still dressed in their pajamas. Margaery’s hair was tied up in a messy imitation of a bun, a lavender silk sleep mask hanging around her neck.  
“You two look like a mess.” Theon grumbled and turned back over, intent on falling back asleep next to his boyfriend, but the two girls had other plans.  
“Theon if you don’t come with us right now we’ll bring in Rickon. And Shaggydog.” Margaery glared at him.  
“Oh god,” Theon started, sitting upright. “I, I’ll be out in a second. Just let me throw some pants on, please?”  
Margaery winked and closed the door. Great, just a great way to start the morning, Theon thought, getting out of the bed, careful not to wake up Robb, and pulled on his pajama pants that were thrown carelessly off the bed.  
“Theon?” Robb murmured sleepily, “Where are you going?”  
“Out.” Theon covered quickly and walked over to the bed to kiss Robb’s forehead. “Don’t worry about it. Go back to bed.”  
Robb muttered something unintelligible and rolled over, Theon snuck out the door quietly to where Margaery and Ygritte were waiting to pounce.  
“Come with us.” Margaery said, grabbing his arm and pulling him across the hall into the guest room.  
“Is this still about the top or bottom thing?” Theon complained when they sat him down on the floor. “Because it is too damn early for sex talk.”  
“This isn't a sex talk.” Margaret clarified. “This is a shovel talk talk.”  
“A shovel talk talk?” Theon asked. The two girls nodded.  
“It's Christmas Eve, Theon. You're telling Ned and Cat today. And you're not prepared to face this.” Ygritte stated, and Theon was almost positive she was about to pull out a flow chart. “We've gone through it. So someone has to give you guidance.”  
“Rule number one:” Margaery said. “You tell both of them at once.”  
“Uh, no.” Theon held up a hand. “One is scary enough.”  
“No way.” Ygritte shook her head. “I made that mistake. If you tell them both at the same time they balance each other out. I made that mistake.”  
“Rule number two.” Margaery jumped in. “Eye contact is key. Especially with Catelyn.”  
“But Cat likes you. It's different with me. She always hated me. And you know how protective she always is of Robb.”  
“Brings us to #3: you tell her yourself.” Ygritte finished. “Gotta show her you're mature. And serious about your relationship. And Ned, too.”  
“Not to be cheesy,” Margaery sighed. “But if you make Robb happy, they'll both be happy for you.”  
Theon rolled his eyes but his heart was pounding anyways. He would have to tell them eventually, and he'd have to tell them himself.  
“But anyways,” Ygritte leaned over, resting her heat in her hand. “My question from last night still stands. How's the great Robb Stark in bed?”  
“Oh my god.” Theon huffed. “I am not telling you this.”  
“Oh come on, Theon!” Margaery grinned. “We’ll tell you everything about our sex lives!”  
“I'll pass on that.” He grimaced. “Sansa’s practically my little sister. And I never want to imagine Jon getting laid. Ever.”  
“Buy my silence then.” Ygritte said, a twinkle in his eye. “If you don't answer last night’s question, I'll tell you all about this amazing thing Jon does with his-”  
“Bottom!” Theon cut her off. “Jesus. Never scare me like that again. Fine. Robb is a bottom.”  
Ygritte let out a low whistle and Margaery just gaped at him.  
“Can't say I saw that coming.” The brunette said.  
“I did.” Ygritte smirked. And Theon turned bright red.  
“Well if you guys are done tormenting me, I’m going back to bed.” Theon stood up and turned for the door, when he heard the traditional “Morning Scream”.  
“Well, looks like you aren’t going back to bed now,” Margaery sighed and stood up off her bed to open the door. “Once Rickon is up, everyone is up.”  
Sure enough, they could hear Rickon shouting excitedly about Christmas Eve Day, and just on schedule the dogs started barking up a storm to add to the chaos.  
Theon slipped out the door and back into Robb’s room to shake his boyfriend awake only to find Robb already up, but eyes still clouded with sleep and bedhead hidden by the blanket he wrapped himself in.  
“What were you talking about?” Robb slurred sleepily, grabbing onto Theon’s arm and pulling him close.  
“Not much.” He said, pressing a kiss to Robb’s forehead. “Come on, let’s get breakfast.”  
Breakfast, of course, led to Rickon’s grand snowball fight. Which the boys lost horribly, as promised. Which led to ice skating and a pickup hockey game, which Theon’s team won. Which led to sledding down the wide expanses of snowy hills that surrounded the Starks’ house, and by the time they’d finished, the sky grew dark around them.  
Theon’s cheeks were red and raw and snow had gotten in the tops of his boots. The tips of his fingers were numb and he had never been happier.  
Wandering the expansive fields and forests of Winterfell without having to keep their relationship a secret was freeing. He and Robb held hands while ice skating to keep each other from toppling over, Robb tackled him into the snow and smothered him with kisses, and despite the protests of gross coming from Arya, no one cared. No one whispered about Theon “corrupting” Robb or Robb being able to do better.  
But it started to grow dark, and as they made their way back to the house, Theon’s stomach started to sink thinking about what he was about to do.  
“Hey Robb,” Theon said and stopped Robb before they turned into the Starks’ driveway, which had now been covered in snow, marked only by the footprints and pawprints of the pack that had raced in for hot chocolate and a warm fire, leaving the two boys alone in the falling snow.  
Robb turned to him, and the last fading light of the sunset struck him across the face, illuminating his blue eyes and the snowflakes melting in his red hair. Theon’s nerves melted away for a split second, and he was once again struck speechless by how gorgeous his boyfriend was.  
“Yeah?” Robb asked, breaking the spell of the light and taking a step forward and taking Theon’s gloved hands in his own. “You look freezing, we should go in.”  
“It’s so nice out here.” Theon sighed and leaned in to rest his head against Robb’s shoulder and wrap his arms around the redhead’s waist. “Can’t we stay for a minute?”  
“I thought you hated the cold.” Robb mused. “What are you avoiding?”  
“You know damn well what I’m avoiding.” Theon muttered into Robb’s jacket. “Just give me a minute, okay?”  
“Okay.” Robb laughed and pulled Theon in closer by the lapels of his coat. They stayed there until the last light had faded from the sky and Theon could only make out the outline of Robb’s face from the lights of the house and the strings of lights in the trees.  
Eventually, it got too cold, and Theon couldn’t feel his feet or his hands, and the boys stumbled back in the house, shoulders brushing and laughing, red cheeks, frozen fingers and all.  
As soon as they opened the front door, the warmth wrapped them up like a blanket and they discarded their dripping clothes down the hallway all the way to the kitchen, where the other sat drinking hot chocolate around the table. And so were Ned and Cat.  
Suddenly, Theon felt sick to his stomach.  
Jon noticed Theon’s sudden pallor and shot him a meaningful glance to Catelyn and back. Complete with an eyebrow raise.  
Sansa also realized where Theon was looking and gave him her best encouraging smile, while Margaery nodded fervently. Bran even gave him a subtle thumbs up.  
But it wasn’t until Arya just groaned “For god’s sake Theon, get it over with” that he actually cleared his throat.  
“Uh, Catelyn? Ned?” Theon asked, gripping the sleeve of his sweater so hard his knuckles turned white. “Can me and Robb talk to you in private for a moment.”  
It felt like the air had just gotten sucked from the room, all the Stark children, plus their signifigant others, snapped to attention, all staring directly at Theon.  
“Of course.” Catelyn said, though she sounded slightly confused. Robb and his parents followed Theon out of the deadly silent kitchen into the living room, where Theon stared at his reflection in a Christmas ornament for a solid two minutes before he turned back around, grabbed Robb’s hand, looked Cat straight in the eye and said “Robb and I are dating.”  
Well, at least now it was out in the open.  
As expected, Ned nodded awkwardly and waited for Catelyn to respond first, and as expected, Robb’s mother was pursing her lips into a line so small it didn't exist in this dimension.  
“And we wanted to tell you in person. And we're really happy.” Theon gushed, unable to stop his awkward words.  
“I apologize if I'm just a bit….taken aback.” Catelyn said, breaking the silence before Theon could say something really stupid. “But I probably should have seen this coming.”  
Theon was squeezing Robb’s hand tight enough to bruise now, and all of his instincts were telling him to bolt, but having Robb beside him kept him anchored to reality instead of blacking out from fear.  
“I'm sorry for not telling you sooner.” Robb said, voice shaking. At this point, he looked about as nervous as Theon felt.  
“Sooner? How long has this been going on?” Ned asked and both boys winced.  
“Four months?”  
“Four months and you didn't tell us?” Catelyn asked, but she mostly just sounded hurt. “Why can't you trust us, boys?”  
“Well you never liked me, anyways.” Theon said, but the minute the words left his mouth, he felt as if the ground opened up beneath him and was ready to drag him into hell.  
“Is that really what you think?” Catelyn started, her eyes sad. “After 13 years, you still think I hate you?”  
“I mean, I don't even think I'm good enough for Robb, so-”  
“Theon.” Robb cut him off with a sharp, hurt look.  
“Theon,” Ned spoke up, finally. “We never hated you. You were always welcome here. With the family. I don't see how things will change now.”  
“Yeah, but I'm corrupting Robb-”  
“Theon Greyjoy, you've been teaching curse words to my children from Robb to Rickon. I think that Robb is fully capable of making his own choices now.” Catelyn snorted, but then her eyes softened. “You make Robb happy. That's what counts.”  
“Mother,” Robb cleared his throat. “I'm right here.”  
“Alright. I think that covers it.” Catelyn shrugged. “Now are you boys gong to sit around all day or is someone going to help me cook? Benjen and the Reeds are coming around this afternoon and I haven't made a thing yet.”  
Theon and Robb shared a glance, tense, relieved, excited, before nodding furiously at Cat.

"Ah," Robb said, before they stepped into the kitchen. "I think I forgot something in my room. Theon and I will be right back."

Theon found himself being dragged out of the kitchen once more, but instead of going to Robb's room, Robb took him to the doorway to the back door, which was rarely used. But what was hanging in the door made Theon groan with embarrassment.

"Really, Robb? Mistletoe?"

Robb shrugged sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, staring intently at the ground. 

"Well, if it's too cheesy then-"

He didn't have a chance to finish before Theon had pulled him close and crashed their lips together in a long kiss, threading his hands through Robb's hair while Robb wrapped his arms around Theron's shoulders.

"Still want to jump off that train?" Robb asked with a twinkle in his eye once he'd pulled away.

"Eh. This was pretty okay, too." Theon winked. 

"Merry Christmas, Theon."

"Merry Christmas, Robb."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!! Unless I get around to writing an epilogue tomorrow! I hope you liked it, and credit to iron_dragon_maiden for giving me the idea of how to start the chapter!!! As usual, tell me what you liked, give me ideas for what to write next. Come say hi at jons.tumblr.com. And happy holidays everyone!!! Hope it's a good one :)

**Author's Note:**

> aight there will most likely be more chapters with the rest of the starks finding out, it's gonna be fun and fluffy and there will be an obligatory misletoe kiss scene.  
> hmu on tumblr @jons


End file.
